Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and The Will of Earth
by Ki Dalang Samezu
Summary: A young man by the name of Koutarou Yamazaki was just hanging around with his friends, Ruka and Rua. unkonwn to him, their meeting with a mysterious crab haired man will lead him to a dangerous adventures. starts before Fortune Cup, OCxCanon in this case OC x Ruka.


Yo~ What's up everyone. err, this is my first story after some time (the old ones deleted, not a good story anyway LOL).

so I'm trying to make a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's and Ultraman Gaia here. the main character is an OC. with main pairing is OC x Ruka. whoops forgot to mention i'll be using Japanese version for name. so if you don't know, here it is

Yusei, Jack, and Crow are still the same.

Akiza is Aki.

Luna is Ruka, and Leo is Rua.

This story is inspired (almost 85%) by StardustXtreme's Yu-gi-oh 5d's: Double.

so, lets start!

* * *

Neo Domino City, Tops Area, 10:00 am

A boy woke up from his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes and slowly got up from his bed. The boy had a long black hair, reached about his shoulder. His hair had a silver streak nearby both of his ears. The boy slowly walked to the bathroom to wash his face. When he looked to the mirror, we can see that he had a pair of brown eye and a little scar on his right cheek.

This boy's name was Yamazaki Koutarou, 18 years old boy who lived alone in his house in Tops Area of Neo Domino City. Both his parents died a long time ago, nobody know how but they assumed it was an accident. He had an older sister, but two years ago she went missing. Now he lived alone, sometimes he work as a D-Wheel builder to make his livings.

Koutarou is known by peoples in his neighborhood for having the only set of an archetype called as XIG and Ultraman, which designed by his father based from a TV shows that airs a long time ago. It is an archetype that consist of various machine type monsters and a machine type tuner to be paired with a warrior type monster to call it's key card, Ultraman Gaia. It was released just a few weeks before his parents passed away.

After he took a bath, he put on his black jeans trousers and went to make a call to his friend. The screen of his TV-phone displayed an image of a boy with green hair wearing white jacket and blue shirt. "Hello this is Rua speaking, oh it's you, Koutarou. What's up?" The boy said as he answered Koutarou's phone call.

"Yo Rua, listen. Are you and Ruka free today? I wanna go there to accompany you as usual" Koutarou said.

"Well, I'm free. Don't know about Ruka though, but looks like she's also free. Oh, by the way, when you got here, let's duel. I'm sure I can beat you today"

"Okay then, but don't cry if I defeat you instead, okay? I'll be there in around an hour" Koutarou then turned off the phone and got prepared. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and a blue jacket with orange detail at the shoulders, the top of his jacket's back had "GAMU" written in white letter. After he ate his food, he got to his D-wheel and sped to Rua's house.

Rua's Home, Neo Domino City Tops Area, 11:43 AM

Koutarou got off his D-wheel and rung the door bell. The door opened to reveal a girl with green hair styled in twintail, he wore the same outfit as Rua but has a different color scheme, her shirt was pink instead of blue. This was Ruka, Rua's twin sister

"Oh it's you, Koutarou. Staying here to keep us company as usual?" She asked while smiling, Koutarou gave her a nod "Yup, and I got duel with Rua too".

Ruka sighed and said "no wonder he's so excited. Well, come in" with that they got in to the house.

As Koutarou entered the house, he noticed Rua already at the balcony nearby the pool already with his oversized duel disk turned on. "Energetic and always impatient as usual, huh? Same old Rua" Koutarou said while going to Rua's direction followed by Ruka.

"Yo Rua, I see you are ready, huh?" Koutarou said while putting on his duel disk and inserted his deck. Ruka sat at a bench nearby watching his brother and their friend dueling.

"Slow as usual, a little bit longer and I would've dried waiting for you" He said as his duel disk slipped and he corrected it's position. "Come on, let's start the duel already"

"Be patience Rua, it wouldn't kill to wait for a minute ya know" Koutarou said as his deck shuffled automatically by his duel disk. "Alright I'm ready. Let's decide who goes first with a jankenpon"

"Ready?"

"One, two, three. Jankenpon!" they said in unison while doing a paper rock scissor. Rua used scissor while Koutarou used Rock. "Alrighty then, I'll go first" He said as they drew 5 cards.

"DUEL!"

Koutarou: 4000

Rua: 4000

"My turn, draw!" Koutarou said while drawing his sixth card.

"I'll start things of by summoning XIG Fighter EX in Attack position!" He said while putting said card to his duel disk. Then a holographic image of a grey hexagonal cube fell from above. It opened to reveal a grey jet plane with white colored jet booster on it's wings and white follow sail on it rear side. (1550 / 1200).

"That will do for now, your turn Rua" he said while gesturing to Rua to start his move.

"Alrighty! My turn, draw!" Rua said excitedly while drawing his sixth card. "I activate Double Summon so that I can normal summon twice this turn, then I summon Morphtronic Celfon in ATK position, and Morphtronic Magnen in DEF position!" he said as a mobile phone that transformed into humanoid figure (100/100) and a gigantic magnet (800/800).

"Then I activate Celfon's effect! I roll a dice and reveal as many card as the result. If there is a lv 4 or lower Morphtronic monsters, I can special summon one of them!" The numbers on Celfon's body lit up randomly and stopped at 3. "Yosh! Three cards!" he said while picked up 3 cards from his deck. "Okay, I special summon another Magnen in DEF position!" another magnet shows up, then both magnet face each other, yellow electricity lit up between them. "With this you can't attack any of my monsters! My defense is completely set up! Turn end!" He said excitedly while spinning his right arm.

"Not bad, Rua. My trun! Draw!" Koutarou drew his next card and then he smiled. "looks like this is it Rua, I activate Hammer Fall to destroy my own EX!" He declared while inserting said card to magic/trap slot. The grey jet then destroyed into pixels.

"Eh!? But that's your own monster!" Rua asked, confused with Koutarou's action.

"Do you forgot it's effect? When EX destroyed by card effect, I can special summon 'Ultra Transformation Device – Esplender' and one lv 4 warrior type monster from my deck or hand. So come out, Esplender! Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!" Koutarou claimed as there were a V shaped device floating (lv 4 tuner, 50/500) and an elven soldier wearing green armor (lv 4, 1400/1200)

"Wait! Esplender and a lv 4 warrior, don't tell me…." Rua started to stutter.

"You guessed it! I tune my lv 4 Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with my lv 4 Esplender!" He said as said monsters began to jump.

"Strands of light shines upon the earth's will. Witness the giant of light as he makes appearance!" Koutarou began chanting while Esplender turned into 4 green glowing rings and Celtic Guard became 4 stars. "Synchro summon! Urutoraman ga hoshii (1)! Ultraman Gaia!"

As Koutarou finished his chant, a giant formed from the stars and rings. It leaped while stretching his clenched right fist upward and his left fist beside his torso. He then descended with a great speed, and lands with a cloud of dust formed by his feet stomp. The giant has a helmet like head with a slicked back 'mohawk' on top of his head. His eyes were round yellow lens like. His body is mainly grey with red stripes and pattern here and there. (2450/2500).

"I choose not to activate his effect, but instead I'll activate two Stop Defenses to switch both your magnen into ATK position" He said as he activated the cards and Rua's Magnen transformed into humanoid figure.

"Waaaaaah! My defense is completely broken!" Whined Rua while scratching his head in panic.

"I'm not done yet~ I normal summon XIG Fighter SS in ATK Position!" This time a blue hexagonal cube fell and opened to reveal a blue jet with white lining on it's jet booster (1250/1000).

"Battle! Gaia, attack his Celfon with Photon Edge!" Just as Koutarou said, Gaia stretched his hands to the side, and brought it beside his head as if he was gathering power while a red particles gathered to his 'mohawk'. He then squats while at the same time, a read energy whip is form on his 'mowahk'. Then he thrust it to Celfon, destroying it into pixels.

Rua: 1650

"Then, I activate XIG Fighter SS' effect, I discard one card and pay 800 LP to have it attack you directly with Missile Strike!" The jet then released a couple of missile to Rua, which he took head on.

Rua: 400

Koutarou: 3200

"And don't forget that it can attack you twice, although it wont be a direct attack. And I choose the left Magnen as an attack target! Laser Attack!" The jet then released a stream of red laser bullets to one of Rua's magnen, destroying it to pixels at the same time depleting Rua's LP to 0.

"Aww man… I lost again….. And this time only in one turn" Whined Rua.

"Don't be sad Rua, you did great. Just remember to have a card to prevent your monster's battle position to be changed next time" Koutarou said cheering him up.

"Koutarou's right, Rua. Your monsters effect depends on their battle position, so once the battle position changed, you might get a lot of difficulty" Ruka added while patting Rua on his shoulder.

"Yosh! How about I cook something to cheer you up, Rua? Maybe after we eat we can construct your deck so it will be stronger" Koutarou offered, which made Rua's eyes shined as if it was made of light.

The day continued normally until the night comes. Koutarou and the twins were having some chat when a loud crash sounded nearby. They then went to check what it was. There, they found a man lying unconscious. He wore a red helmet, blue jacket and grey trousers. He wore brown boots and gloves. Not too far from him was his D-Wheel, red in colour. Koutarou went to check the man.

"He's alive, but his hurt. Take him inside, I'll take care of his D-Wheel" With that, the twins helped the man to the house, while Koutarou brought his D-Wheel inside the house.

Inside, Ruka checked the man's deck to ask the spirit of the deck if the man was good or bad. Both Rua and Koutarou knew of Ruka's gift and they believed it. After some silence, Ruka told them that the man was not a bad guy. They waited a few minutes until the man woke up.

"Woke up already, huh? You allright there?" Koutarou asked him as he sat on the sofa.

"apparently so…" The man answered, he checked his surroundings and asked "where am I?"

"You're in Tops Area of Neo Domino city, in this kid's house to be precise, this is Ruka and Rua. And I'm Koutarou. So what's your name?"

"Yusei….. Fudo Yusei" The man, Yusei answered.

"So Yusei, you're a duelist right?" Rua suddenly asked, which Yusei answered with a nod. "I knew it! Duel me!"

"Mou… Rua, he's just recovered, why do you always asked someone to duel every now and then" Ruka said with a sigh while Koutarou just chuckled.

"What's wrong with that? It is me anyway" Rua protested with a pout.

"It's okay actually… I don't mind" Yusei answered

"Actually Rua, why don't you let me duel him, I wanted to duel him too. More like my deck wanted to have a go with him" Koutarou said bluntly. Ruka just sighed and said "Mou…. You two are no different"

"No way! I asked him first!" protested Rua.

"Let's decide with Jankenpon then. Whoever wins, duel him" Koutarou said. They then did jankenpon again, Koutarou win it again this time. So he will be dueling Yusei.

"Okay then, let's duel!" They both said, while their LP indicator set to 4000

"I'll go first! Draw!" Koutarou said while drawing his sixth card. "I summon XIG Peace Carry in ATK Mode!" He said as a big blue airplane appeared (1800/1400). "And I activate it's effect. By paying 1500 LP I can special summon up to three monster with "XIG Fighter" in it's name from my hand in defense mode, I only have two, so I'll summon them to the field! Come out! XIG Fihgter SG!"

Just then two hexagonal cube fell from Peace Carry, they both opened to reveal red jet plane with white linings on it's wings. (1400/1000). "I'll end it with one face down. Your turn now"

"My turn, draw!" Yusei said drawing his card. "I summon speed warrior!" A warrior with white armor appeared (900/400). "During this turn I can double his ATK. Battle! Speed warrior attack one of his XIG Fighter SG!" (900 1800)

"Not now, because I activate Negate Attack!" Koutarou's face down opened and a gust flowed. Forcing speed warrior to stop attacking.

"I end my turn with a face down" Yusei said while setting a card.

"My turn! Draw!" Koutarou said as he looked at the card he drew. "I summon another XIG Fighter SG in ATK mode! Since it's still one turn, I can't switch the two yet" the same jet shows up again.

"Battle! SG will attack your Speed Warrior!" He declared as said jet fired it's missile to destroy Speed Warrior. It destroyed into pixels as Yusei received the damage.

Yusei: 3500

"Next, Peace Carry attacks you directly!" This time, peace carry fired laser rounds to yusei.

"I activate Scrap Iron Scarecrow to negate your attack, then I reset it again" Yusei declared as an iron scarecrow appeared and nullified Peace Carry's attack.

"Meh, I end my turn"

"My Turn! Draw!" Yusei said. "I activate one for one! This lets me discard one card to special summon one lv 1 monster, so I'll special summon Tuningware!" A frying pan headed machine appeared (100/300). "And I summon Junk Synchron! His effect lets me special summon one level two or lower monster, so I special summon Nitro Synchron!"

A short robot wearing orange armor appeared (1300/500) and a Nitrogen tube with face also appeared (300/100)

"next I tune my Junk Synchron and Tuningware to Synchro summon Junk Warrior!" Junk Synchron and Tuningware then becomes a ring and stars then transformed into a robot wearing purple armor (2300) "I'm not done yet! I tune Junk Warrior with Nitro Synchron! Clustering stars will call upon a new force, become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Nitro Warrior!" then a monstrous warrior ith green armor and booster appeared in place of the two cards (2800/1800).

"Battle! Nitro Warrior attacks Peace Carry! Dynamite Knuckle!" Said monster attacks the jet and destroyed it into pixels, depleting some of Koutarou's life points.

Koutarou: 2500

"I'm not done yet, when Nitro Warrior destroys a monster in battle, I can switch one face-up defense monster into attack mode and attack again! I choose one of your SG!" The Jet flew up higher while at the same time Nitro Warrior slams it with his knuckle, destroying it to pixels.

Koutarou: 1100

"I end my turn for now"

"Wow, he's really good!" Rua said excitedly while watching. "Yeah, not many can easily brings Koutarou's Life Point down that much when he summoned Peace Carry and three Fighters" Ruka added her opinion.

"My turn, draw!" Koutarou said as he drew his card. "crap, looks like this is it. I switch SG to defense position and end my turn" he said as the jet flew lower. "go on, your turn"

"My turn, draw" Yusei said. "Nitro Warrior Attacks SG" He declared as one jet destroyed. "Then I activate his effect, Attack again with Dynamite Knuckle" Again the warrior strike the jet, this time taking huge chunk of Koutarous LP and decreased it to 0.

"No way! Koutarou's lost!?" Rua screamed, surprised that Koutarou lost. Meanwhile Ruka covers her ears and said "Geez Rua, you don't have to scream"

Back with Yusei and Koutarou, both of them deactivated their duel disk and shook each other's hand. "Good game, man. I had fun there" Koutarou said while shaking his hand.

"You're not so bad yourself, Thanks for the duel" Yusei said smiling. After that, not much happened. Just Yusei told them what happened and also some chat. When it was a bit late, Koutarou prepared to go home, just before he got in front of the door, he told said something.

"Yusei, you might wanna stay here for tonight, the securities might still roaming around here somewhere. I'm going home, so good night all of you" He then got out and rode off to his home.

* * *

**Original Cards:**

**- XIG Fighter SS**

lv. 4 machine/effect. ATK 1250/ DEF 1000. This card can attack twice during the same battle phase. once per duel, you can dicard one card and pay 800 Life Points to have this card attack directly.

**- XIG Fighter SG**

lv. 3 machine. ATK 1400/ DEF 1000.

**- Ultra Transformation Device ~ Esplender~**

lvl. 4 machine/effect/tuner ATK 50/ DEF 500. When this card is normal summoned, you can special summon one level 4 warrior monster from your graveyard.

**- XIG Fighter EX**

lv. 4 Machine/effect ATK 1550 / DEF 1200. Any battle damage you received from battle involving this card is doubled. when this card is destroy by card effect, special summon "Ultra Transformation Device ~ Esplender~" and one level 4 monster from your deck.

**- XIG Peace Carry**

lv.4 machine/effect ATK 1800/ DEF 1400. You can pay 1500 Life points to special summon up to 3 monster with "XIG Fighter" in its name in defense position, those card's position cannot be changed until the end phase of your next turn. this effect can only be used once per duel.

**- Ultraman Gaia**

lv.8 Warrior/Synchro/effect ATK 2450/ DEF 2500. "Ultra Transformation Device ~ Esplender~"+ 1 level 4 non-tuner monster. When this card is sucsessfully synchro summoned, you can pay half of your live point to destroy one monster your opponent controls. This card cannot be destroyed by card effect. If this card is destroyed by battle, inflict damage to both player's life point equal to the attack of this card. remove this card from play at the fifth standby phase after you summoned it.

* * *

Well i hope you enjoy the story, review if you have something to say to me, okay. see ya~


End file.
